


How to get a dumb Gryffindor boyfriend

by exuberant_imperfection, kate882



Series: KNB Hogwarts AUs [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Quidditch, aokuro centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exuberant_imperfection/pseuds/exuberant_imperfection, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slytherin and Gryffindor are facing off against each other in a memorable quidditch match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to get a dumb Gryffindor boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Gryffindor Quidditch Team  
> -Keeper: 6th year Riko  
> -Chasers: 5th year Kagami, 6th year Hyuuga, 7th year Kasamatsu  
> -Beaters: 6th years Kiyoshi and Wakamatsu  
> -Seeker: 5th year Kuroko
> 
> Slytherin Quidditch Team  
> -Keeper: 6th year Nijimura  
> -Chasers: 5th years Aomine, Kise, and Haizaki  
> -Beaters: 5th year Akashi and 6th year Hanamiya  
> -Seeker: 5th year Takao

As Aomine followed his team and took position in the middle of the field, he cast one sweeping gaze over all his opponents… and then had eyes only for Kuroko, who was above the rest of the players with Takao, the Slytherin Seeker. He waited until he saw Kuroko looking back at him, then grinned and winked. _Ready for this_? he asked wordlessly. Out loud, he called, “Oi, Tetsu, hope you’re all ready to get your asses beat!”

“That’s rather confident, considering your team lost last time,” Kuroko replied, just loud enough to be heard, but he was smiling at Aomine.

“Maybe it’s because the idiot kept looking at you, Kuroko,” Kagami called with a grin.

Aomine tore his gaze away from Kuroko’s unfairly adorable smile, and instead scowled at Kagami and opened his mouth to retort --

“Don’t even _think_ about it, dumbass,” Nijimura said with a glare, cutting Aomine off before he could say a word.

“Yes, save all the trash-talking for _after_ we win, Daiki,” Akashi said with a leering smirk aimed at the Gryffindors, holding his bat threateningly.

Kagami gave Aomine a smug smirk when he got reprimanded while Takao snickered across from Kuroko.

“Good luck,” Kuroko said to Aomine.

“Don’t wish the other team luck!” Hyuuga shouted at him.

Haizaki was rolling his eyes. “Can we just start the match already?” he called to the flying coach, Alex, who was also acting as the referee.

“Shut up, all of you!” Alex yelled, unlatching the shaking trunk that contained all the balls and opening it up. She released the Snitch, and it fluttered briefly around both Kuroko and Takao’s heads before disappearing. Shortly after, she unleashed the Bludgers, and grabbed the Quaffle. “Try not to kill each other, brats!” she said as she tossed the Quaffle into the air and got out of the way.

“And, they’re off!” Momoi’s voice carried over the field. “It looks like Dai-chan and Tetsu-kun are still doing their stupid fist-bumping thing, _even though they are on different teams_.”

As soon as they were off Kuroko and Aomine flew towards each other and bumped fists before they started paying attention to the game.

“Aominecchi, would you stop fist-bumping the enemy? Or at least convince them to bump fists with me!” Kise whined as he flew next to Aomine to chase after the Quaffle.

“You’ve got a dumb Gryffindor boyfriend, go bug him,” Aomine called.

“Wait, does that mean that you and Kurokocchi are finally dating?” Kise asked, completely ignoring the comment about Kasamatsu, because no way in hell was he going to try and bug him during a game. He didn’t want to get pushed off of his broom. He liked living, thank you very much.

If Aomine hadn’t ridden broomsticks since he was barely old enough to walk, he might have fallen off at the moment. “Wha -- NO, what are you talking about???”

Kise just winked at him before racing forward towards the ball.

“Kise-kun, please don’t harrass Aomine-kun when you two are on the same team,” Kuroko reprimanded as he flew past after the snitch. He was gone before Kise could reply.

Meanwhile, Haizaki and Kagami seemed to be in a contest over who could knock the other off of their brooms while still going after their target, and Akashi looked tempted to hit both of them with his bat. Nijimura gave him a look from the goal post that told him not to kill anyone. (Instead he just hit Bludgers that came within an inch of smashing into their faces.)

Up above the rest of the action, Takao was preoccupied in several different ways -- he couldn’t see the Snitch, he couldn’t see Kuroko, and one of the Gryffindor Beaters seemed to have some sort of vendetta against him because it felt like he was dodging a Bludger every two seconds.

“Get your shit together, idiot,” Hanamiya said as he deflected a Bludger away from the Seeker and towards Akashi, who sent it towards the Gryffindor Chasers. They were halfway across the field before Takao could respond.

Kasamatsu may or may not have sent it towards Kise, who let out a startled yelp, dropped the Quaffle, and turned betrayed eyes on his boyfriend. Kasamatsu didn’t seem to sympathize. He was always all business during games, but Kise was pretty sure he was getting more balls aimed at him than any other Slytherin player, and he didn’t think that was really fair.

Haizaki managed to grab the dropped Quaffle before Gryffindor could steal it, and started racing towards the goalposts nearby. Hyuuga placed himself directly in his path, but Haizaki maintained his course until the very last second, when he angled upwards to dodge him. Hyuuga would have gotten a faceful of the tail end of Haizaki’s broom if he hadn’t reacted so quickly.

Riko scowled at Haizaki as she watched him approach the goals. There was no way she was letting him score after pulling that kind of shit on her teammate. Haizaki threw the ball towards the center hoop and she caught it solidly, staring at him with a face of stone as she tossed to Quaffle to Hyuuga nearby.

“Ha! Nice try, asshole!” Hyuuga shouted as he shot away at top speed with the ball.

“Tet-chan! I thought you’d left the game,” Takao said, grinning at Kuroko when he spotted the other Seeker chasing after the Snitch, and made a beeline in that direction.

“I thought you’d forgotten the Snitch,” Kuroko replied earning a loud laugh from Takao as they both chased after the winged ball.

Aomine was chasing furiously after Hyuuga, but he didn’t catch up until they were already by the Slytherin goal posts. He tried to grab the ball when Hyuuga slowed to shoot, but Hyuuga dodged and managed to score a goal. Half of the spectators started cheering wildly, while the rest started booing half-heartedly.

“Alright, payback time,” Aomine said as Nijimura passed him the Quaffle. He called over to Kise, “Oi, let’s go.” And they steadily made their way back down the field, passing it back and forth with no discernible pattern.

“Damn snakes!” Kagami growled, getting increasingly frustrated by all the back-and-forth. “Stop that!”

“As you wish,” Kuroko said, flying by Kagami and then over Aomine’s head, just barely keeping from hitting the other with his broom, which caused enough distraction for Kagami to take the ball.

“Hey, what the hell, Tetsu???” Aomine yelled. “Stop being a lousy cheater and go back to doing your own job!” He meant lousy cheater in the most affectionate way possible… maybe.

“Cheating? I would never. I just happened to need to go that way,” Kuroko called over his shoulder, chasing after Takao. His statement was proven false, because chasing Takao meant going in a completely different direction than the one he had taken to distract Aomine.

Takao laughed. “Wow, you guys are pretty married, huh?” he teased as Aomine’s angry protests faded into the distance.

“Yes, but I’m waiting for him to figure that out,” Kuroko said calmly. “Aomine-kun is bad with feelings,” he added as an after thought, only half paying attention to the conversation as he kept his eyes on the ever-moving Snitch.

“Ah. Yeah, I know what you mean. I’m dating a Ravenclaw,” Takao replied. “Why don’t you write ‘I love you’ on a Bludger and whack him with it? That might do the trick.”

Kuroko actually looked like he was considering the idea. “No, I don’t think so. I’m just going to let him figure it out for himself. If he takes too long though, I might use your suggestion.”

“Just let me know, I’m sure Hanamiya would be glad to help!” Takao said, cackling -- and then very suddenly not cackling as he almost ran into one of the towers in the stands. He dodged, but then cursed: when he came around the other side of it, both Kuroko and the Snitch had disappeared.

* * *

 

“And that’s 80-50, Gryffindor!” Momoi announced neutrally. Then she added, “COME ON DAI-CHAN YOU CAN DO IT! And keep up the good work Tetsu-kun~”

“It’s not like she’s playing favorites or anything,” Hyuuga muttered sarcastically.

“At least she’s not favoring a specific team. Just the players. And each team has one of them,” Kiyoshi replied.

Aomine passed Momoi’s seat in the stands. “Shut the hell up Satsuki, whose side are you even on???” he shouted, maybe a little more angrily than he intended, as he was trying to catch up to the Gryffindor Chasers yet again.

“What’s taking you so long? Hurry up!” called Haizaki from a considerable distance in front of him.

Aomine scowled and bent down as close to the handle as possible to speed up. “You can shut up, too! At least three of their goals were thanks to _your_ stupid fouls!”

Haizaki opened his mouth to retort but instead swore and dodged an incoming Bludger. Aomine traced its trajectory backwards with his eyes and saw Kiyoshi flying by with an expression like sunshine.

“Yeah, thanks for those,” he said pleasantly to Haizaki. Then his eyes darkened. “But you’d better watch it. I don’t like seeing my teammates hurt. And I have a bat.”

“Oh, fuck off!” Haizaki called over his shoulder as he flew by.

Kise and Kasamatsu were facing off on the other end of the field as they both tried to get the ball. “C’mon, do you have to be so rough? It’s not like we’re in bed right now,” Kise complained when Kasamatsu’s shoulder hit him. Wakamatsu almost fell off his broom as he shot them a wide-eyed look, and Kise just winked at the Gryffindor, snatching the Quaffle and scoring a goal.

“Bastard,” Kasamatsu muttered, and Wakamatsu was a little terrified of the fond smile on the other’s face.

Takao had begun to adopt the strategy of watching Kuroko when he couldn’t see the Snitch, since, being human-sized instead of hummingbird-sized, Kuroko was slightly easier to spot. Shortly after Slytherin scored their 6th goal, Takao saw Kuroko dive suddenly, and chased after him.

Kuroko saw Takao out of his peripheral coming towards him and leaned further down to speed up. He had to keep a tight grip on this broom just to keep from falling off.

Takao mirrored Kuroko’s movements, and as he pulled up next to the other Seeker, he spotted the Snitch himself. It plummeted almost all the way to the ground -- Takao was pretty sure his feet brushed the grass -- and then zoomed right back up, weaving a rather dangerous path directly through the other players, who were all only getting more aggressive as the game progressed.

(Somewhere in the stands a few people turned their heads to look at an angry, green-haired Ravenclaw yelling about how Takao needed to be more careful or he was going to end up dying over a stupid game, and that Scorpio was only tenth in luck today so he really should have seen this coming.)

Aomine didn’t notice the two Seekers diving until they were almost to the ground, and his heart stopped for a moment. Without really thinking about it, he aimed his broom towards them, but Akashi snapped him out of it.

“Daiki. They’re going to be fine. Score,” the Beater said as he sent a Bludger directly towards the Gryffindor Chaser currently in possession of the Quaffle.

Sure enough, it was only seconds later that Kuroko and Takao pulled out of their dive… and then began flying directly towards the goal, and Nijimura had to dive out of the way to avoid getting hit since they were too focused on the Snitch to pay attention to him.

“Does it count as a goal if two Seekers go through it?” Momoi asked, earning a few laughs from the crowd.

Takao was ultra-focused on the Snitch, so he barely registered flying through the goal. But he did notice when the sounds of angry Chasers was getting steadily louder. While keeping his vision trained on the Snitch, he tried to best to also see where it was leading them -- and he saw literally every single Chaser flying in a huge knot of chaos in the middle of the field, the Beaters circling around them and sending Bludgers back and forth.

“Um. Tet-chan, maybe we should consider keeping our heads attached to our necks -- ACK!” He was cut off by a very close encounter with a Beater’s foot.

“You can think about that. I’ll be catching the Snitch while you do,” Kuroko said, not taking his eyes off the golden ball as he flew right into the center of the Beaters.

Aomine was involved in a heated battle for the Quaffle, complicated to a ridiculous degree by the presence of all six Chasers within one small area. He was pretty sure there was some sort of conspiracy going on in which the Beaters thought it would be funny to corral them with the Bludgers like they were sheep or something. It took a lot of concentration just to avoid getting hit (by Bludgers or other people), but if there was anything that could distract him, it was Tetsu… especially Tetsu flying directly between the area where Haizaki, Kagami, and Kise were all going for the currently free-falling Quaffle, with at least one of the Bludgers coming their way that Aomine could see.

“Tetsu!” he shouted, and dove without thinking, hoping he would make it in time.

Takao also spotted the dangerous situation, and pulled back. “Tet-chan, stop, seriously!”

“I’m fine!” Kuroko insisted, skillfully avoiding getting hit, but just barely, as he chased the Snitch.

Aomine swore in relief as he saw Kuroko somehow make it through the mess just in time. And then swore again as he realized he had waited just a second too long before pulling up from his dive. He plowed directly into Kagami, and then felt a sudden blunt pain as the Bludger struck his head. And then everything started to go black and the last thing he registered was Kuroko yelling his name.

* * *

 

He woke up slowly. First, he heard a lot of people talking all at once, and that pissed him off because he had an awful headache and he just wanted to go back to sleep. But the noise wouldn’t stop, and his head just kept hurting more. So he gave up on going back to sleep and cracked open his eyes. “What the _fuck_ ,” he said hoarsely as the bright light practically blinded him. Also his pinky hurt like a bitch.

“Aomine-kun, how are you feeling?” Kuroko asked, bending over to get a look at Aomine’s face and partially blocking out the bright lights of the infirmary.

Aomine sighed in relief as Kuroko’s shadow fell over his eyes, and he got a proper look at who the hell was making all that noise. Lifting his head slightly, he saw what looked like the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team and most of the Slytherin team all crowded at the foot of his bed. “Um. Okay, I guess... actually no,” he corrected, “I totally feel like shit. But I’m glad you’re here at least.”

Kuroko smiled down at him. “You had a lot of us worried there. It’s a good thing Kagami-kun caught you or you might have just been a puddle of blood and organs on the ground. You’re lucky you only broke your pinky. And got a mild concussion.”

“Ugghhhh,” Aomine groaned. “Are you kidding me? I don’t wanna owe that idiot for anything!”

“Gee, thanks. I always wanted to be called an idiot by the person that I just saved.” Kagami rolled his eyes.

“You should have seen Tet-chan’s face when he thought you were going to fall,” Takao added. “I swear he was about to dive bomb after you. Both of you would have been dead then.” Kuroko shot Takao a sharp look that stated how he felt about letting Aomine know that.

Aomine tried to ignore the stupid little flutter his heart did when he thought about Kuroko being worried for him. “Well yeah, Tetsu has no sense of self-preservation, that’s why I had to go after him in the first place,” he said, looking pointedly at Kuroko towards the end.

Kuroko looked mildly offended at that. “I was perfectly fine. You’re the one who got hurt,” he reminded him. “Thank you for managing to do that just a second after I caught the snitch though. It means we don’t have to replay the game.”

“WHAT? I take a fuckin’ Bludger to the HEAD and we don’t even win? What the _fuck,_ guys?” Aomine said, glaring at his team.

Kise shrugged. “I mean, he’d already caught it before you did that, so there wasn’t much we could do.”

Aomine rolled his eyes, but the irritation was already fading away. Yeah, so his team lost, and his head hurt like hell. But… “At least _you’re_ okay,” he said softly, looking at Kuroko.

Kuroko smiled and nodded, gently running his fingers through Aomine’s hair, careful of his injury. “I’m fine. Only you would get hurt and worry about someone else while you’re in an infirmary bed.”

Kuroko’s fingers in his hair made him almost completely forget that anyone else was there. “Hey, Tetsu, uh… I… we should…” He hesitated, not sure how he wanted to say it exactly. So he took a deep breath and just blurted out, “WE SHOULD DATE.”

Kuroko blinked a few times in surprise, and there were a few cheers and whistles from the small crowd around them, with several mutters of “ _Finally_.”  

“I’ll give you an answer to that if you ask me when you don’t have a head injury that could be affecting your decision-making abilities.” Kuroko was pretty sure Kise was the one who booed him.

“...Wha--what? Oh, come on, Tetsu, I’m totally fine -- ” Aomine tried to sit up enough to prop himself up on his elbows, but almost immediately his vision whited out, he lost all sense of balance, and the next thing he knew he was laying down again… in Kuroko’s arms.

“Please be careful, Aomine-kun. The nurse wanted to wait for you to be awake to heal you, so you’re just as injured as when you came in,” Kuroko chided, helping settle Aomine back down into the bed.

Aomine grumbled under his breath but was mostly mollified by Kuroko’s proximity and the heat that was currently rushing to his face, which was only partly caused by embarrassment. “Someone hurry up and get the damn nurse then,” he complained weakly.

“On it,” Kasamatsu said, disappearing into the infirmary to find the nurse.

* * *

After the nurse had finished treating Aomine, she insisted on keeping him there for at least a few more hours, if not the the whole night, just in case. The rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams all left little by little over the next half-hour, and then Aomine just held Kuroko’s hand and talked to him on and off before drifting back off to sleep.

When he woke up, it was dark, both outside and in the infirmary. He blinked several times until his eyes adjusted, and looked down to see Kuroko asleep, resting his head on the bed beside him.

Aomine just looked at him for a few minutes with a fond smile. Then he got bored. “Oi. Tetsu. Wake up,” he said, poking Kuroko’s cheek.

Kuroko’s eyelashes fluttered before he finally blinked his eyes open, looking sleepily up at Aomine. “Aomine-kun? Why are you in the Gryffindor dorms?” Kuroko asked, still half asleep and not yet realizing he was in the infirmary instead of his own bed.

Aomine laughed. “Who’s the one with the head injury _now_?”

“Huh?” Kuroko’s brows furrowed in confusion before awareness started to dawn on him. “Oh.”

“Idiot,” Aomine teased, poking his cheek one more time for good measure.

Kuroko half-heartedly batted Aomine’s finger away from his face. “I wanna sleep. Leave me alone,” he complained.

“...Not until you agree to date me.”

“Okay, but we’ll go on a date later. I’m sleeping now,” he said, closing his eyes again.

Aomine grinned in triumph. “Well if you’re gonna sleep, might as well use the bed properly,” he said, scooting over a bit and patting the space next to him.

“Hmm, no that sounds like moving. I’m too tired,” Kuroko said, not even opening his eyes.

Carefully, Aomine sat up with a smirk. “I guess you need some help then, huh?” he said, wrapping his arms around Kuroko’s waist and dragging him up onto the bed awkwardly.

Kuroko made small sounds of protest at being moved, but easily curled up against Aomine’s side once he was on the bed.

Aomine kept one arm wrapped around Kuroko’s waist, and with the other he cradled Kuroko’s head, pressing a kiss into his soft hair. “Sweet dreams, Tetsu.”

Kuroko mumbled something that might have been “You too,” but was too quiet to be certain.

Aomine drifted off to sleep with a smile and thoughts of how much better waking up in the morning would be with Kuroko there.


End file.
